What it's Like
by Sithlord8665
Summary: Cody and Orianda go to a planet called Sidis but when they'd stayed for one night things got difficult if you know what I mean. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

What it's Like

* * *

I was busy in my room trying to sleep after all of my masters lessons. Cody came in excited about something and he wanted to tell me. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Cody?" I asked him. "Yes, yes I do." "What is it then?" "I got us a place where we can have time to ourselves instead of of clone and padawan." "Sidis, it is so remote that it didn't know about the clone wars." "Wow, that is just awesome." I said with no energy. "Orianda, are you ok?" "No, My masters made me do all of their trainings all day and I had no sleep." " "Oh, okay we can go to tomorrow afternoon for your sake." "Thank you, Cody." I kissed Cody on the cheek and he left. As I slept on my bed and I dreamed of going with him to Sidis of how much fun we were going to have. But when I woke up my masters Luminara and Aayla were acting weird. Aayla and Luminara were pounding on my door wanting me to let them in. I had to let them in and they ran into my room.

"Masters, what is that you want?" "We overheard you and Cody." Aayla answered "What? No no no it is not what you think." I told them. "Fine then we should just take these outfits back then." Luminara said as she was showing what she wanted me to wear. It was brownish black with a skirt that was a little short with boots that was long enogh to your knees that looked like leather from an animal from Mirial., A black hood that looked like silk. "Now, that looks like an awesome outfit Master Luminara." "Thank you I am letting you borrow it." "Well, you should see the outfit I have instore for you." Aayla pulled out an twi'lek like outfit a little light brown dress that showed your breasts in the middle by a little., A pair of shoes that showed your heels and the were same material as Aayla's boots., A pair lekku wrappings that was mid-night black.,

"Wow, that looks awesome too but which one should I choose?" I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Mine." Aayla and Luminara said at that the same time. They kept arrguing about it until..."Stop I got an idea I can where Luminara's shirt and skirt and Aayla's lekku wrappings and shoes how about that?" They mixed the outfit up and it showed what they like combined and they loved it. "It is setteld then I am wearing that to Sidis with Cody but for a suprise." "Good luck, Orianda." Aayla encouraged. "Yes, may the force be with you our padawan." Luminara said. When it became the afternoon I put what Luminara and Aayla wanted me to where in a bag in which Cody wouldn't ask or look we get to Sidis. When I got to the platform Cody was in a hood so no one would notice him. As I walked up onto the ship Cody was esctorting me with his hand in mine. My hand was comapred as a small rodent comapred to his.

When we got on board I was sitting on the seat next to Cody who was piloting. "Cody I can tell you this we are going to have a good time on Sidis I know it." I told him as I put my left hand on his hand. When I did that he looked at me nervously. "Okay." Cody answered with bits of sweat on his forehead. When we landed on Sidis we checked in the nearest hotel I couldn't read it because the language on this planet. We got into our room two-twelve I got into the nearest bathroom to change. I put on the outfit Aayla and Luminara gave me. I got out of bathroom and when I did Cody was sitting on the bed with his backside facing me. "Cody..." I said to him in a sing voice. He turned to me at the sound of his name and he was frozen when he saw me. "Cody, it will be a good time." I whispered. I walked torwards him I put both hands on his cheeks and started kissing his lips. He put both his arms around my waste to deepen the we were apart to catch our breaths.

I removed his chest armor and his top body suit beneath it. We were kissing again he was removing my lekku wraps and my shirt showing my bra. I leaned towards the bed I was beneath Cody he was removing his arm armor I removed his gloves. I leaned up so he could try to remove my bra from my chest and I was removing his leg and groin armor. He finally removed my bra showing my breasts and started kissing my chest I gave soft moans from my lips as he came to my abodemen removing my skirt and pantes biting softly on my abodemen. He then removed my shoes and coming back up when he came to my face I put both of my legs on his back putting him under me and I started kissing his neck and back to his lips. Moans were coming out of his lips.

I started kissing his chest nibiling his skin all the way down. Cody pulled me back up and started kissing my neck I leaned back for more. He leaned towards me kissing my neck, my shoulders, and my lekkus.I put both my hands on his head hoping he'll come for more. Cody started kissing my breasts coming down to my stomach I layed down a little loud moans came from my lips happy that we're together I started panting trying to control myself from passing out. Cody was kissing and biting me all over. As I laid down on the pillow he started biting my neck softly. Cody was wrapping his strong and muscular arms around my waist kissing my torso. I gave more moans louder than the last one and he put me down gently and laid on his back next to me. Cody then started moaning and wrapping his hands around my neck kissing my lips wildly.

I pulled his head near my chest for more action. We did this for hours it felt like all afternoon.

When we finally stopped I fell back on my pillows and Cody did the same. I slid next to him on my side puting my hand on his bare chest. Cody put his arms up and put them on me to pull me closer. Cody pulled the sheets up and we fell asleep. In the morning I woke up next to Cody I could smell his breath it was a good smell like he just brushed his teeth. I had my head on his chest I could hear his heartbeat like on Ironia calm and steady and he was asleep. Cody looked so peaceful when he is asleep his black hair soft looking and nice. I felt relaxed and happy that we finally have a more serious relationship. Cody then woke up with a smile on his face looking at me happily. I put my head under his neck and he put his head on my head. Cody started rubbing his hand on my upper shoulder. "I am sorry, Cody I have to get up." I kissed him on the forehead and got up.

I went into the bathroom to get dressed into the cloths I wore last night when it happened. When Iput on my cloths I thought of what I've done. Before I became a padawan younglings were told hormonic stuff after jedi teachings stuff like what I did last night. When I started to put on my shoes Cody walked in the bathroom. I read his thought he was uncomfortable about what happened last night, too. "Orianda, we need to talk about last night." "I know I am about to do the same." "You first." "I don't think we should tell this to anybody and we weren't ready yet I am not even a proper age and it has been two years since we've been dating but maybe in the future if we're still together we can do what happened last night again." "I couldn't agree more." We then hugged each other. "Now come on let's get something to eat I saw a _couple_ gets free food in the hotel on our way to our room." "Sure, Cody." We left our room holding hands tightly.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it review please and I'll be having another chapter and I'll have it asap. **


	2. Chapter 2

Amongst Us

When Cody and I got to the restraunt I sensed another force-sensitive but where. We got a table in the middle of the restraunt. "Hello, I will be your waiter today. What would you like?" "I'll have some jawa juice and the fried nuna." Cody said. "And I will also have some jawa juice and the rycit." "Coming right up." The waiter left to fulfill the orders. "Cody?" "Yes." "I sense someone." "Who?" "I don't know but whoever it is a female rutian twi'lek and she is force-sensitive." "For now relax yourself okay we're on vacation and we're here to be a couple not a commander and jedi commander." Cody put both his hands on mine. "Okay, Cody if that is what you want I'll do it later." When we were eating (which was two hours) my sinses were going crazy with force-sinsitivitey it was hurting my chest. "Orianda, are you okay?" "No, my chest is killing me with the Jane Doe force-senitive." "Well, just try calming yourself okay." "I'm going to try." "Good, now let's just try to finish our meals."

When we were about to leave a woman of my description passed by. She is about my age and she is an apprentice like me. She is also with a clone too and she is wearing a twi'lek outfit that showed your legs and was silk. The clone was wearing a jacket with a tanktop and a pair of boots. "That's her." I whipered. "Who?" "That twi'lek over there." "Her?" "Yes, her." "What that Jane Doe person you told me?" "Yes and I think she is here like us." "Hey, I know that clone thats Echo." "Really?" "Yes, really." "We can talk to them to see if it is true? I mean they are on our side." I said. Cody hesitated a bit but agreed. I was tapping on the twi'lek girl's shoulder and she turned around. "Hello, I am Orianda Jaquiline what is yours?" "Emily Tanson and I am pretty sure you know who this man beside me is." "Yes I do he knows the man beside me." "So what is someone like you and him doing here." Emily asked.

"I was about ask you same thing. Just a couples retreat if you can keep a secret." "I can we are doing the samething" "Wow, well it was nice meeting you, Emily." "Same here." Cody and I both left suprised that Echo also has a secret relationship. "Wow, so...Echo has a relationship like you and me." Cody said. "Yep." "Do you want to go see the lake out back I heard it's beautiful." "Sure why not." We went to see the lake and well...guess who Emily Tanson and Echo was there too. Cody and I sat down at the lake who was on the other side Echo and Emily. Cody sat down and I laid down on him my head on his chest. Emily and Echo were looking in the refelection in the sunset. Emily saw me and she waved at me and I waved back.

Emily and Echo started making out so Cody and I left so we wouldn't see that.

We went to our room to pack because we had enough of the vacation. "Cody, are you about ready?" "Yeah, just about done." We packed our stuff up and went back to our ship. When we were in the ship I went to meditateand I was trying to relax myself. Also hoping that Aayla and Luminara won't tell Obi-Wan and Kit abot Cody and I because they will protect me from anything and that includes boys. When we got to Courasaunt I kissed Cody goodnight and I went to my quarters. When I got to my qaurters Kit and Obi-Wan was there with their arms crossed on their chest. 'I'm going to kill Aayla and Luminara.' "Why are you guys in my room?" "Aayla and Luminara told us abput you and Cody." Kit said in his serious. "Look there is nothing between me and Cody, ok." I told them. "Then why are you wearing that?" Obi-Wan asked. "Because Aayla and Luminara loaned me this for a diguise the planet doesn't like jedi."

"Don't act dumb Orianda we know what you did on that planet." Obi-Wan said. "Okay what do you think I did on Sidis." "You and Cody did it." Kit told. "WHAT! I did not!" I yelled at them. "We know you did remeber we have a force bond, Orianda." Kit said. "Meaning we sensed what you were doing on Sidis." "Look guys it is a hormonic thing in which we might have kissed deeply but we didn't do that crap." I told them with my innocent look. Kit and Obi-Wan looked at each other for a moment then looked at me. "Fine but we are watching you and Cody." Kit said. They left my room and I gave a sigh of releif and went to bed.

~The End~


End file.
